Ikaria e
Ikaria Prime *Class: J, Gas Giant *Five times the Mass of Jupiter, Twice its diameter *238 moons *It has A Large Ring System Comparable to Saturn’s Other Ikaria Prime is a Super Jovian Planet; it is five times as massive as Jupiter, but only Twice the diameter. The Core is about 67 times the mass of Earth and only slightly larger in volume; The Core is primarily composed of Iron, Carbon, and various other metals with a temperature of nearly 45,000 Kelvin. The Outer Core is composed of Liquid metallic hydrogen and helium, the outer core is the source of the planets massive magnetic field. The Lower Mantle is composed of Liquid metallic hydrogen and helium but contains a large amount of Liquefied metals. The Mantle is Composed of Liquid Hydrogen and Helium, this layer is known its massive convective currents. Above the mantle is the extremely turbulent atmosphere, the atmosphere is known to produce massive storms that can rage for centuries. Ikaria also is plagued by massive and frequent lightning storms. Ikaria e has an extensive moon system comprised of 238 moons and complex Rings. The Rings of Ikaria e are mainly composed of highly reflective Ice, Quartz and numerous other compounds. The Rings are a Startling bright blue. The B ring is known for its large chunks of ice, these chunks are believed to be caused by clumping although current models predict that none of the objects will became massive enough to be rounded. The rings have been known to glow during Geomagnetic Storms. The glowing is caused by Electric Discharges from the particles that form the rings. The Seven most notable moons of Ikaria e are Altimera, Anteria, Norma, Aselia, Magrothea, Originia, and Rok, all of which are planetary mass, and spherical Altimera is known for its volcanic activity, the moon has literally tuned it’s self inside out multiple times. Altimera is the source of the Alt. Radiation Belt or Altimera Tours. This tours is composed manly of ionized and atomic sulfur, oxygen and chlorine; atomic sodium, and molecular sulfur dioxide and sulfur; and sodium chloride dust. Anteria and Norma are similar in mass and composition. Anteria is about 1.6 times the mass of Mercury and Norma is about 1.5 times the mass of Mercury. Together the moons have locked into a 1:1 orbit with each other, Or at there respective L3 points (Lagrangian 3). That is, from the perspective of Anteria, Norma is always behind Ikaria e, and the same is true for Norma. Together they form the Norma-Anteria Plasma Tours, which is composed of mainly atomic and ionized sodium, oxygen, argon, and sulfur. Both moons are tectonically active, but appear black with rivers and lakes of basaltic lava. Aselia is the second most massive of the moons, with a mass of nearly twice that of Mercury. Aselia is covered in ice and rock, but is believed to have a subsurface ocean. The Subsurface ocean is home to complex organic life. Aselia has a Magnetic Field which is completely independent of it’s planets, This magnetic Field is the source of Polar Aurora within Aselia’s Nitrogen Argon Atmosphere. Magrothea is by far the most massive of all Ikarian moons, it has a mass nearly 0.8 times the mass of the planet Mars. Magrothea has an Old battered surface, it’s covered in thousands of craters. The most prominent crater is the Ugora Nanu basin. Ugora Nanu is believed to have formed during the Late bombardment period of the Ikaria System, it is nearly 540 kilometers in diameter and 60 kilometers deep, There is a Central peek that raises nearly 20 kilometers above the surrounding crater floor. The Ikarian Magnetic Field extends 60-130 times the planets radius on the leading edge, and can stretch nearly 8000 radiuses behind the planet, but these numbers are variable because of changes in solar wind. The Magnetic Field encompasses all orbiting moons. Ikaria is known Category:Ikaria System Category:Class J Category:Gas Giant Category:Places Category:Solar System